


Made for Each Other

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: A set of short fics all about soulmates. From markings to touch, they can't escape the person for them.





	1. Prudish

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a set of fics from tumblr, all featuring soulmates. I'll have a short summary before each chapter. 
> 
> Chapter 1:   
> Cloud has his soulmates first words to him written on his wrist. His mom wishes it was a bit more...vanilla.

Claudia Strife used to think she was a very nice girl and would grow up with sweet young children and dozens of loving grandchildren. The thought didn’t last long, but she held onto it for all she was worth. 

Being a single-mother in Nibelhiem certainly tarnished the image some, but Cloud was a good boy, a sweet boy and surely he would find someone to help her get those grandchildren. 

The idea only really started to die when Cloud’s markings appeared on his forearm. They came slow and it was long. She hoped it was some sweet speech the other would give her son. 

It would not be the case. 

Claudia blushed violently the first time she read it. She wasn’t exactly sure what all of the vocabulary entailed but she knew it was...sexual in nature. Graphically so. 

She promised to tell him more when he was older, but right now all he needed to know was that they were going to love him. A lot. 

She was red during the entire conversation.

* * *

School was another problem entirely. Nibelhiem was always cool and cold so it wasn’t hard to cover up his mark. And she told administrators that the message wasn’t entirely appropriate and to just let him hide it. 

His 2nd grade teacher, however, had other plans. The ancient hag had taught her students about the soul markings for what appeared to be centuries and part of it required students to show them off. 

Cloud, knowing that his message probably should be private, asked very nicely if he could be exempt. He didn’t want to get in trouble. His crone of a teacher refused and told him if he didn’t pull up his sleeve, he would serve a whole week of detention. 

Claudia was haggard by the time she got home from the Rocket Town Library. Her hold on the job was precarious as it was and this did not help things. Cloud looked ashamed of himself. His teacher was livid and the principal seemed a little torn. Claudia listened before giving her say. 

“So...my son is in trouble because you wanted him to show off his mark...and he did?” Claudia said. The teacher went quiet for one moment. 

“He could have said-” she started. 

“It’s in his file,” Claudia said, “I told you in Kindergarten that his mark wasn’t school appropriate. But I guess the word of the town whore isn’t good enough.” The principal had the decency to look ashamed. 

“So really it’s your fault that his class knows what’s written on his arm?” Claudia said, and sighed, “don’t worry about damage control. He won’t be coming back. I’ll have him enrolled in Rocket Town.” And she did. She and Cloud woke up at the crack of dawn to get him to school and her to work. It worked out a little better. 

When the teacher asked the manner of Cloud’s mark they agreed to keep it private. That was an added bonus.

* * *

Claudia misused her position at the library to do some extra research before she had to give Cloud the talk...because she knew he’d have those questions about his mark and she had to have some sort of answer. 

Her boss found out...and decided to help her. It’s not like the kids decided what their soul markings would be. 

She decided the talk should be as clinical as possible. She made a few scans so Cloud could read them too. Let her say less about it. 

She told him on their drive home, so he couldn’t escape and she only had to do it once. The birds and bees part was easy. 

The mark part...

“People...do that?” Cloud asked. He looked incredulous, a little horrified and that soothed Claudia a little. 

“Some do,” Claudia said with a nod, “I haven’t so don’t ask me too much. I have reading-”

“Please no,” Cloud begged. 

“Fair enough,” Claudia agreed, “Look I can’t say if your mark was serious or not, but I do know...if you really will love each other...then maybe it will be fun.”

“Ma,” Cloud said, “stop talking.”

“All I’m saying is that you two will love each other...a lot.”

“That’s not a funny joke,” Cloud said. Claudia smirked. 

“It’s a little funny.”

* * *

By the time Cloud realized he loved his science class, and former astronaut teacher, he had picked up the scans Claudia had made and read them. A few he balled up and threw away, but two or three he kept and nodded at. 

In the meanwhile, Claudia was working to get the library some computers and internet access. Their books weren’t enough to keep people coming...and Cloud complained that the library was better to do his homework in than his bedroom. 

Eventually she won and a few desktops were added along with the newer internet connections. 

Cloud was one of the first users and looked up the few words he didn’t understand on his arm. It was quick and he erased the search history when he was done. 

“What’s it mean?” Claudia asked. 

“You don’t want to know,” Cloud told her. She left it alone.

* * *

Claudia was the one who nagged Cloud to finish school before running off to the damn military. He backed down when Mr. Highwind agreed with her. 

“Yer too smart to do something so damn foolish,” he said, “and yer gonna get into a good school if you keep it up.” Cloud’s eyes sparkled with admiration and he stayed until his scholarships came through. 

Cloud was more surprised when his mom told him to go to the one all the way in Junon. 

“You’re more likely to find them there,” she said with a shrug. She still smiled when he hugged her as hard as he could. 

“Don’t party too much,” she said when she dropped him off at his dormitory, “I still expect good grades.”

“I will Ma,” Cloud promised. 

He sent her his scores at the end of the first semester.

* * *

Claudia couldn’t tell if she was more worried, or just didn’t care anymore. She kept up her “research” though mostly she just looked through it, wondering if there was someone out there who could do this sort of stuff to her. 

It...had been a really long time after all. She could get back out in the dating scene. Ms. Shera would certainly help her out on that front. Hell...Shera lent her more books on these subjects...much to Cid and Cloud’s horror. 

Finally she got the courage to look up those forbidden words on the new desktops. 

“SON OF A BITCH!” Claudia yelled slamming her fist into the table. The patrons all looked at her with worry.

* * *

Cloud was about to graduate when he said he would be coming home that spring for break. He...had someone to show her. 

She looked at the young man her son had brought to her. They had tried to disguise him by putting his long hair in a ponytail, but the ill fitting jeans and Cloud’s university hoodie told her enough. The glasses were a nice touch though. 

Cloud had often spouted on about Sephiroth when he was talking about joining the military...and he was standing on her front porch. And she knew  _everything_. 

She did appreciate the way the man’s eyes looked at her boy, with unconditional love and affection. The way his hand stayed on Cloud’s. The little smile he had when he said Cloud’s name. It was all quite nice and she was happy for them. 

But still...

“Was it good?” Claudia blurted out. Cloud blushed deep crimson. 

“MA!” He said. 

“What?” she asked, “I’ve known what was written on your wrist since you were five, you want me to pretend otherwise?” Cloud muttered something and looked down. Sephiroth still looked at her, blinking in surprise. 

“Well was it?” she asked. Cloud buried his face in his hands. Sephiroth returned her stare. 

“It was,” Sephiroth agreed. 

Claudia, satisfied that all was well, welcomed him in. 


	2. Daydream Believer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth has always had weird dreams, but the always made him happy...even when he realized they were all real.

Sephiroth always suspected his dreams were strangely vivid, like if he dared to reach out or speak he could change them. The idea never came to him when it was happening. He did notice patterns though. 

One night, after asking Professor Gast about his mother once again. He realized whenever he felt that lonely emotion, he dreamed about a woman. 

She had messy blonde hair, but a kind smile that softened her icy blue eyes. He didn’t understand everything she said to him and sometimes her accent was a little too thick for him. But it was always said in a kind and loving way. 

Realistically, he knew there was no way in Hel this woman could be his mother. She was too young, and looked nothing at all like him. 

He still dreamed though and took comfort in the way she made him feel. 

* * *

Sephiroth knew what kind of dream he was going to have. He’d had a long day of nonstop training and he felt exhausted. He could hardly hold Masamune when he was done. 

He collapsed and fell asleep in moments. 

He was running through the trees a laugh echoing around him. The air smelled of sweetly rotting fruit and apple blossoms. He felt exhilerated as he chased a redhead around a tree, tagging him and sprinting off in the opposite direction. 

He practically jumped up a tree, ignoring the protests of his playmate. 

Sephiroth was still admiring the sunset off in the distance when the lights in the lab flicked on and woke him up. 

* * *

He felt bored, his mind numb from examining troop movements, case studies, new scenarios and trying to build his own somehow better one. Hojo seemed disappointed, but Sephiroth honestly felt like he was going to throw up if he had to work anymore. 

He didn’t mean to fall asleep during his lunch break, but it was so easy. 

He was being rocked, a sensation he wasn’t sure had ever actually happened to him. Wrinkled and gnarled hands were covering his, wrapping them gently in gauze. The skin on his hands was scraped and bleeding. 

“There’s always a smarter way,” an old woman’s voice told him, “and next time you won’t hurt yourself in a stupid way.” A child giggled and Sephiroth snuggled back into the old woman cradling him. 

He saw a much younger woman walk into the house and start scolding him before he jerked awake. He scarfed down the meal, hardly tasting it and rushed back to his scribbled and scratched sheets. 

* * *

He was in Wutai when he had the surreal experience of seeing himself while he slept. His SiC gave an order to him, to find Sephiroth and wake him because they saw Wutai scouts in the treeline and needed to move. 

When the tent flap, his tent’s flap, opened and showed him dozing face down on his cot he jerked awake. A young, black-haired man staring at him. 

“Sir, the-” 

“Scouts in the trees,” Sephiroth muttered, “start packing?” The man cocked his head. 

“How did you know?” 

Sephiroth stared at him for a long moment, still tired. He realized he was actually awake. 

“I…that wasn’t a dream was it?” Sephiroth was confused. 

* * *

Angeal, and Genesis were patient with him, helping put the pieces together, but confessed that they weren’t the only source of his dreams. They had seen the grandmother and the blonde woman too, and had no clue who they were. 

It took a month for Sephiroth to accept that they were soulmates. After that it made a little more sense. 

It was nice being able to see that they were okay when he slept. 

* * *

Genesis was the one that dragged Zack, whom he had caught sleeping in the middle of his punishment KP duty, and fit him into where he belonged. 

“You…you guys saw Grams?” Zack asked tearfully. 

Sephiroth cried a little too when he found out the old woman died six months prior. He had gotten attached to her. 

* * *

Sephiroth spent most of the mission to Nibelhiem confused. He swore he had been here before, but couldn’t place it. Zack made him feel a little better when he said the same thing. 

It was really bizarre. The only one who should feel that way was the trooper who actually was from here. The one…not taking his helmet off. 

Zack managed to invite both of them over for a home-cooked meal at the trooper’s old home. Both of them were struck silent when a familiar woman opened the door. 

“Storm Cloud!” she greeted warmly. Sephiroth fought hard not to call her “Ma” like he had hundreds of times in his dreams. She stared at the two silent SOLDIERs before brushing it off. 

“Whatcha wearin’ the helmet fer?” she drawled out, already taking it off his head. 

“Well that makes more sense,” Zack blurted out when it came off. Sephiroth had the mind to nudge him. 

* * *

Mrs. Strife understood very well when both men explained their initial shock and confusion. Cloud could not stop blushing during the entire conversation. She teased him mercilessly, but all of them expected nothing less. 

“An’ you kin call me Ma,” she assured Sephiroth, wrapping him in a warm half hug that made him feel happily nostalgic. 

“I should have figured there was more than one,” Cloud said when he finished trying to bury his head in his scarf. 

“Uh, I have more news,” Zack said, “you have two more soulmates.” 

* * *

Genesis swore when they made their first video call with Cloud. He recovered quickly though. 

“I can’t wait to cuddle you,” Genesis said, “all of us in a big cuddle pile, so we can all see each other when we sleep.” 

“That’s sappy,” Angeal noted as Angeal laughed and Sephiroth and Cloud blushed. 


	3. Out of Tune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack can listen to what his soulmate hears, and he really enjoys it too.

Zack knew the woman who sang to him so often was not his mother. Their songs were way too different. His mother’s song were bright, cheery, meant to bring him happiness. 

The other woman’s songs were slower, much more expressive. As he grew older, he realized the songs were tragedies of great heroes…the same heroes in his father’s stories. 

When his mother finally did explain what he was hearing, he felt confident. They both heard the same legends, the same tales. Surely he could find soulmate. When his mother laughed at his bold declaration, he started second guessing himself. 

* * *

When the woman stopped singing those songs, a young clear voice, still an unsteady soprano took over. By that time, Zack had got it into his head that he should become a hero…just like the ones in those songs, minus the whole dying part. 

For his part, his father tried to talk him into becoming a fisherman like him,  but in reality he didn’t want that life for his kid either. Hero sounded better. His mother never quite forgave him for that. 

* * *

Zack had taken to closing his eyes and listening when the crisp clear soprano began to sing. It had evened out with age and was beginning to crack itself into a tenor from time to time. 

The singer had also expanded their singing repertoire. He still heard those old hero songs…but now and then he swore he heard songs that were on his father’s radio. 

It was those times that Zack’s mentor Angeal decided he needed to get up and get training again. 

“Come on Ange,” Zack grumbled, “he’s almost to my favorite part.”

“You have thirty seconds,” Angeal said. Zack waited ten more before hopping to his feet. 

He missed Angeal’s fond headshake at him. 

* * *

Once the voice settled neatly into it’s tenor Zack began looking more and more hopefully in the shops and on the older radio stations, looking for new or upcoming folk singers. 

He was adamant that this person had to be becoming famous somewhere. Angeal humored him, but Zack was pretty sure he didn’t believe. 

* * *

They were traveling up into the mountains. Angeal heard about a dragon plaguing a few of the villages up there and decided it was as good a time to test Zack as any. 

They found it along the main road up to a foreboding Mount Nibel. A few of the villagers from Nibelhiem were trapped there. A teenaged girl about Zack’s age begged them to help find her friend who had gotten separated from them. 

They watched a blonde boy scamper around rocks, trying to stay out of sight of the dragon. He was doing well, until the best began smashing rocks in its frustration. 

“Fetch,” was all Angeal said and Zack was off. The dragon roared as Zack helped up the boy and half ran, half carried him to safety. Angeal started in with his sword drawn and Zack sprinted to join him. 

Angeal had taught him well and the dragon really wasn’t that difficult of an opponent. They were walking back to the stranded people in less than fifteen minutes, their cheers making Zack blush a little. Angeal nudged him, nodding at the blonde he’d rescued. He looked relieved to see them both alive. 

They were invited to stay at the inn for free, since one of them happened to be the mayor’s daughter. 

“Cloud is going to be singing tonight,” she told them excitedly, “he’s the best singer in town.” 

“Shut up Tifa,” the blonde said, turning a bright shade of red. 

“You are!” she insisted. 

“What do you sing?” Zack asked. Angeal rolled his eyes a little, used to the usual question. Zack had a right to look. 

“Oh…just old folk stuff mostly,” Cloud said, “I’ve been trying to write some of my own-”

“Those ones are the best,” Tifa insisted, making him blush more. 

“Do you know the one about the mortal who turned out to be Odin’s son?” Zack asked, “I can’t remember the title.” Cloud had only sung one verse (enough for Angeal to decide he was actually quite good) when Zack tripped and fell flat on his face. 

“It’s you…” Zack said, “It’s you!” Cloud was confused as Zack turned to Angeal and said, “I told you he was a good singer!” 

* * *

“Do you think…you’d ever write a song about me?” Zack asked shyly. Cloud looked thoughtful. 

“Most of the ones I wrote were about you,” Cloud admitted, “but I guess I could write another, just give me some time to come up with words that rhyme with Zack.”


	4. You Are What You Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud can taste the same things as his soulmate and it's disgusting.

Ma always told him he was a picky eater. He’d move around his peaches on his plate but gobble up his grapes; scarf down his broccoli, but not touch his green beans.

It was, of course, to Cloud’s misfortune that his soul mate was not. He got used to it over time, the bland and sometimes horrid taste of whatever that person put in their mouths and ate, but that never meant he liked it. His mother laughed at the face he made before lunches and suppers. He ate carefully…trying to mask whatever the poor soul on the other side was undoubtedly being forced to eat.

But it became a game for him. What could he mix in to make it taste better? He learned his problem with peaches wasn’t the fruit, just the syrup that they came in the can with, and a little honey stopped him from gagging on them. The cheese their neighbor made from her goats set a good contrast to the dry, tasteless bread the other ate oh so often.

His mother gave him the revelation though. Since he was forced to taste his soulmate’s diet…his soulmate also tasted his.

 _Good_ , he thought, _at least I’m easing their suffering._

* * *

 

Leaving Nibelhiem was a tasteful adventure all on it’s own. He had intended to join the Military, but only got as far as Junon before someone noticed he had a gift with food.

Cloud thought he was sharing part of his lunch with a down trodden stranger. Instead his rotten luck actually worked for once. The stranger owned restaurant.

“You made this?” he said, eyeing the sandwich. Cloud nodded not knowing why turkey on rye was such a revelation…or maybe it was his homemade dressing…

Cloud found himself in a kitchen in front of a very cranky looking chef who eyed him for a long while. He stumbled and fumbled his way around the kitchen, beet red the whole time. This was nothing like his Ma’s stove at home.

But the look of surprise on the chef’s face when he took the first bite…

“All right,” he said, “you got talent with food…just not with the tools.” And Cloud decided maybe Junon wasn’t so bad since he got a job…er apprenticeship really.

And as Cloud got better and better at cooking, the meals from his soulmate somehow grew worse.

“How can you even swallow this?” Cloud wondered out loud before trying to gargle the taste away.

* * *

 

Cloud always loved the dinner rush, the chaos, the heat…and the fact that he could sneak little nibbles…mostly to check that it tasted the way he wanted it to.

Mostly.

Cloud would swear up and down that he was used to his soulmate’s cursed palate and could handle how gross his diet was. He really thought he was used to it.

Until he realized that the taste in his mouth wasn’t making him think about gagging. It was down-right delicious, it nearly made his mouth-water.

He was so shocked about the change he almost missed the most important detail.

It was the house special for tonight: Cloud’s signature Mac N’ Cheese specialty. He’d cooked this himself.

“God Damn I’m good,” Cloud sighed before drifting out the kitchen doors. He waved over a waiter looking at everyone who ordered macaroni. They all looked pleased with it. He zeroed in on someone who looked positively transported. Cloud ducked back in, ignoring all of the stares from his fellow cooks, and stole a piece of cheesecake. And a fork.

Strange green eyes blinked up at Cloud as he marched over, plate in hand. Silver bangs bobbed as his head turned.

“Don’t ask,” Cloud said, “just eat it.” There was a long moment of tension…and Cloud realized this man was not eating alone. His friends were staring at him. Then he took up the fork and took a small piece of the cake. The flavor spread across Cloud’s tongue and understanding spread across the man’s face.

“Thank god,” Cloud said, “I don’t know what the hell you’ve been eating…but no more. For the love of god, no more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story also has a sequel written by Ardwynna called Eat or Be Eaten. It's awesome go read it. 
> 
> http://ardwynna.tumblr.com/post/159019423532/eat-or-be-eaten


	5. Swapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soulmate Trope where you swap bodies with your soulmate

Cloud rubbed his eyes when the most annoying chocobo chirps and warbles in the world became too insistent to ignore. It wasn’t the first time his squad had changed his PHS tone on him, but it still wasn’t funny. 

And it was one of his rare days off. He was really looking forward to waking up at 0800 instead of 0500. He fumbled for the PHS for a moment. It wasn’t in it’s usual spot, nor was his nightstand. He sat up, a little confused. 

He flipped his phone open.

“Hello?” he croaked out in a voice that definitely wasn’t his.

“I’m calling right now as a friend,” a deep, but stern voice told him, “but if you’re not here in 30 minutes I will be calling as your superior officer.”

“Uhh…” Cloud stalled, not recognizing this messy room at all. 

“Zack, you have a verbal report to give me and I expect it  _now_ ,” the voice continued. 

“This isn’t my room,” Cloud said to himself, “And who is Zack? And who are you?” There was a long silence. Cloud looked down at a body that definitely wasn’t there last night. Not with those abs.

“Who the hell am I?” he asked, forgetting he was talking into a phone. 

“I’m coming to you,” the voice said, “stay where you are.” 

* * *

Cloud felt horrendously awkward sitting in a bed that wasn’t his, in a messy room that wasn’t his, wearing fuzzy black chocobo pajama pants that weren’t his. He poked experimentally at his torso. Rock solid. Definitely not him. 

Cloud jumped when he heard a knock. He stumbled a little getting to his feet, realizing he was a lot taller than last night too. He opened the door without checking who it was, then promptly slammed it shut. 

Sephiroth– _the Sephiroth_ –was standing out there. 

Fuck. 

“Open the door,” Sephiroth’s stern baritone voice said. Technically, Sephiroth was a superior officer even to Infantry, so Cloud figured he should obey. He did so softly, trying not to look so…startled. 

It didn’t work. 

“You…don’t appear to be Zack,” Sephiroth noted, “You’re far too quiet…not that quiet is a bad thing around Zack.” Cloud kept quiet, not wanting to be in trouble. 

“If you were Zack, you would have revealed the joke by now,” Sephiroth said, “He can’t keep a secret, so you might as well tell me who you are.”

“Uhhhhhhm,” Cloud hesitated. Sephiroth actually rolled his eyes. 

“You’re not in trouble,” Sephiroth finally sighed out. 

“Strife,” Cloud choked out, “Corporal Strife Squadron B-”

“I don’t need all of it,” Sephiroth interrupted, “but it helps that Zack will be nearby. And you’re obviously lost…I’ll explain then. You’ve swapped bodies with SOLDIER First Class Zackary Fair. Apparently the two of you are soulmates. This will last 24 hours after you two find each other. Damn inconvenient if you ask me.”

“I’m sorry sir,” Cloud started. 

“Not your fault,” Sephiroth said, “I’m just…cranky is the word Zack uses. My own partners would be more suited for this. Regardless…you’re stuck with me.”

“Partners?” Cloud asked. 

“This has…happened to me as well. Twice,” Sephiroth admitted, “not that it is much consolation. Nevertheless…you should dress and I’ll help you find Zack. I wouldn’t worry too much about him. He is no doubt nagging whatever friends you have for information about you.” 

“Oh…okay.”

“His bathroom is behind you and to the left.”

* * *

Sephiroth made no comment when Cloud emerged ten minutes later wearing beat up jeans and a T-Shirt from the floor. He didn’t make any discernible reaction at all. Cloud took a few attempts before asking his question. 

“Zack is a…SOLDIER?” he asked. 

“I’ve said as much already,” Sephiroth said, calling the elevator in the hallway. There was no way in hell Cloud would ever have access to this one.

“Oh…I…I thought it would feel more different,” Cloud said, more to himself than anything. 

“You tried for SOLDIER?” Sephiroth asked. 

“Oh…sorry…yeah, I did,” Cloud said, “ignore me.” Instead Sephiroth seemed thoughtful. 

“Change of plans,” Sephiroth said, “You should enjoy the change while you can. I can get you 45 minutes to find out what being a SOLDIER is really like.” Cloud blinked. 

“R-really? I mean…isn’t that against the rules and everything.”

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Sephiroth said, stepping inside the elevator. Cloud shrugged to himself. That seemed fair. 

* * *

It was kind of a shock…looking at himself from the outside. It was also weird…seeing himself look so…chipper. Cloud couldn’t really remember the last time he had been so happy. 

Besides the last 45 minutes. Those were awesome.

The man in his body circled around him a few times, big blue eyes giving nothing away. 

“Goddamn I am hot,” Cloud’s voice said. Cloud coughed. 

“Please tell me you got to see me naked,” The man in Cloud’s body continued, “because I saw you and you are so definitely my type…oh my gods…I’m so cute when I blush. Seph! Why didn’t anyone tell me I was this cute when I blushed?”

“Because to be frank…I don’t care,” Sephrioth said. 

“Of course you don’t,” Cloud’s body continued, “but _you_ do right, oh dearest soulmate?”

“I…um…sure,” Cloud said. He stumbled back a bit when he was suddenly wrapped into a hug. 

“Sorry,” the man in Cloud said, “I’ve…I’ve seen Seph, and Gen, and Angeal go through this and I…I kinda wanted it too.”

“No, it’s okay,” Cloud said, “I freaked out at first, but Sephiroth was actually a lot of help.” If he wasn’t mistaken, it looked like Sephiroth was smiling a little bit to himself. 

“I knew he had a soft side.” Sephiroth immediately frowned at that. 

“Anyway…I’m Zack and your friends all say you’re Cloud,” he continued, “and this makes us soulmates…do you have any idea what we do now? Because I never really thought this far.”

“Nope,” Cloud said, “but we can probably find something.”

“If you don’t mind…I’ll leave you to it,” Sephiroth said, trying to make his way back out. 

“Not a chance in Ifrit’s Armpit,” Zack said, “You’re my friend so you have to be friends with my new best friend too.”

“I’ll be friends with Cloud later,” Sephiroth said. 

“There might be ice cream,” Zack said, in Cloud’s sweetest tone. Cloud didn’t even know his voice could do that. 

“…one hour,” Sephiroth said, “and then I’m leaving.”


End file.
